


The Year-Long Embrace

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Sam Wilson - Fandom, Sapphire - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Samphire - Freeform, and a lot of fluff too because Sam and Saffy, here be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: Sam and Sapphire have been married for a year and Sam has something special planned for their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my darling @LividMilkshake! You requested this fic and I hope it's everything you hoped for. This will have 3 chapters, and I wanted to post at least one on your birthday.

“Hey, Steve? Can I ask a favor?” Sam asked as he stepped into the Super Soldier’s office. Steve turned and smiled when he saw him.

“Depends what it is. If it’s hiding a body, I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” he said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

“The only body you’d have to hide would be Bucky’s but as he was with Violet in the cafeteria last time I checked, I don’t think you have to worry about that. No, what I have in mind is really simple…ish,” Sam said as he stepped further inside Cap’s office space. “Remember how I have that surprise getaway thing planned for my anniversary with Sapphire? Well, I…I may have made the slight mistake of forgetting to arrange for transportation. I don’t have much pull with airlines, and you can get things out of Tony easier…”

“I think I can arrange something. Where did you say you were going again?” Steve asked, and Sam passed him the booking confirmation sheet he’d printed. “Ooh, nice! Okay, I’ll have something set up for you guys and let you know the details as soon as they’re finalized. Oh, and in return, I’d like one small thing.”

Sam nodded his head as he was handed back the ticket. “Sure. Anything.”

“I want you two to have the time of your lives,” Steve said with a smile. “Oh, and I want you to allow me to take you guys out to dinner with me and Tony once you two are back and settled back in.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Sam said with a small smile on his face. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. Now, go back to your floor before she wakes up. You know you only have a short time between when you wake up and when she does. Don’t be late,” Steve said and Sam hurried back to our floor. 

\---

I stirred when I felt the bed shift, and I felt two warm, strong arms go around my waist. A sleepy smile stretched across my lips when a pair of warm lips pressed against the top of my head, then my forehead. My husband pulled me gently against his chest, and I snuggled up against him, smelling the wafting scent of freshly brewed coffee from not very far away.

“Sammy mornings are best mornings,” I mumbled, and he nuzzled into me softly. “Your feet are cold. Have you been out running again?”

“No, don’t worry. I haven’t been out in the freezing torture that is New York,” he said and I giggled. “What, you think that’s funny?”

“Well, considering you look like a fluffy animal this time of year and that you seem to be burrowing under the blankets again, yes I do,” I said seeing him pause cuddling himself under the blankets more. 

“Actually, I have a surprise for you, angel,” he said with a smile and I looked at him curiously. “Since tomorrow is our one year anniversary, I set up a little trip for us.”

I leaned up a bit more at that. “A trip? Love, you didn’t have to go to all that trouble. Where are we going?”

“Well, I know you’ve wanted to go to a beach for a long while, so I got us a week in Hawaii,” he said handing me the booking confirmation pass that he’d shown Steve earlier.

“Oh darling, this place looks beautiful,” I said hugging him close. “When do we begin travelling for this?”

“Not until tomorrow morning, darling. I know it’s short notice, but I made sure both our schedules are clear. I love you, baby,” Sam said cupping my cheek.

“I love you too,” I said kissing him happily and allowing love to flow over us as easily as the morning sunlight through the open curtains.


End file.
